


Referred To Human Resources

by Romanoff_Hill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanoff_Hill/pseuds/Romanoff_Hill
Summary: Natalie Rushman卧底时的无生命危险烦恼。





	1. Consider it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Referred To Human Resources](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715887) by [littlesolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo). 

> Thanks for letting me translate this work ; )
> 
> “Boss lady！”
> 
> “Darcy”
> 
> “假设性的说，如果有个非常有吸引力的女人想要和你约会，你会答应吗？绝对不是我，虽然我绝对会想和你约会，但那个时候我应该会被杀了吧，真正意义上的。”
> 
> “什么？”
> 
> “所以，yes还是no？和女生约会这件事？”
> 
> “我会考虑看看。”
> 
> “酷豆子！嘿！Natasha她说YES！”

“Maria夫人，什么是‘酷豆子’？” Thor在Maria身后问道。

”那是我最不关心的事了，相信我。“ Maria囔囔到，就这样看着四周和她与Pepper一同同层办事的员工们听进Darcy的大声喧嚷。至少Tony今天不在公司。

Darcy跑去和还在一脸困惑的Thor解释‘酷豆子’，：“但它们煮熟时是那么温暖！它们在生时怎么可能会更好？”

好吧，如果她早点处理掉这件事也许对谁都好。虽然，也许有机会被Natasha追求这件事也许会减少许多的揶揄。

**MHill****：一通电话也许也能有效率且减少很多尴尬便能得到答案**。

——————————————————

看到这封信息时，Natasha一时停下脚步搜索着那即将被她谋杀的实习生。当Jane的跟班在大声嚷嚷时她正待在Pepper的办公室里呢。她并没有脸红，但当她找借口离开时，她非常确定Pepper看到了她前额那快爆裂的血管。

那信息。对。好吧，她真的应该要回复信息了对吧？只是当下这情况回个大大的问号似乎并不是正确的选择。躲进通气管里倒是不错。这也是为什么她发现她又回到了Pepper的办公室并把手机交给那个女人。

“现在怎么办？“

”Well，你想要怎么做？“Pepper问道。

”杀了某个实习生。“Natasha囔囔道，瘫坐在椅子上，完全不在意会弄皱裙子。

”除了暴力行为以外。我指的是现在和Maria的状况“Pepper安抚道。Pepper自Natasha以Natalie Rushman身份为卧底时便知道她对这位指挥官的吸引（Natasha拒绝承认这是暗恋）。这也是为什么在那段期间她们能相处得很好，知道Natasha对Tony完全没兴趣，反而是Maria，因为当她第一次和Maria会议时Natalie完全没有吭声。或者，更准确的说，卧底身份使她太过紧张了。

”提供她参与谋杀实习生计划的机会。我不知道，Pepper！通常都是Maria或是Phil来做决定的！“Natasha崩溃地抓着头发解释道。Pepper眨着眼望着她。

”什么意思？“

”在工作上，Phil或Maria通常都会是我的联络员，他们都会决定下一步该怎么走“Natasha说道。

”Well，这是现实世界，而现实世界是没有计划或是剧本的，Nat“Pepper同情地说道。

”我知道。这是为什么我不擅长这种事。在工作上，你告诉我要诱惑一整屋的人，我做得到！但在现实世界的社交活动，我就是彻头彻尾的笑话！“Natasha把头埋在桌上呻礱吟礱道。

”这是为什么你总是走威慑沉静的路线？好让其他人不会发现你其实就和Steve一样笨拙不会说话？“Pepper窃笑地说道。Natasha稍稍地抬起头给了Pepper一个死亡的瞪眼。

”完全没帮助！我还是得回些什么给Maria！“

”所以就快回复啊！就别多想就行了“Pepper建议道，边把手机还给她。

**NRoff：那只是个热身。但我想一封信息总好过一个带着气球的大猩猩。你愿意与我共进晚餐吗，今晚？只要你喜欢的都行。泰国餐，中餐，小餐厅，煎饼，芝士汉堡，我不在乎。但我请客哦。是的，我说我会付钱而不是用诈骗或是偷窃，所以谨慎选择。**

”现在怎么办？“Natasha发了信息以后又问了一次。

”你等她回复你“Pepper翻着白眼回答道。就在Natasha又要开始抱怨时她的手机响了。

**MHill：7点在大厅等我。**


	2. Professional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalie Rushman在商业界是个与Natasha Romanoff一样专业的角色。可惜的是这两个身份见着同一个Maria Hill都会腿软。可恶的Coulson和他那该死的不能来和Pepper开会的理由。现在Maria要过来了，该死的。她穿正装就和穿制服时一样正！（她知道Pepper能看穿她这件事有点糟，那代表Maria也能看穿她，希望Maria会以为这是Natalie Rushman性格的一部分而不是Natasha的）

Natalie Rushman是一位助理。意味着她并没有任何理由发出任何言语，毕竟这是Pepper与Maria之间的会议。

** 天啊，Maria身穿那套西装也太好看了吧，还有她那放下来的直发。**Natasha在想那发丝摸上去会不会就和看到的一样柔软光滑，并忍不住想要把手指埋在其中。

**不！不，不，不能幻想！幻想多了一不小心就会行动了！**抚摸指挥官的头这种事可是即使是黑寡妇都会惹上麻烦的。

“我相信Natalie有那些数据。Natalie？” Pepper说道并转向她。

**文件夹，文件夹，文件夹...找到了！为什么Pepper做出那表情？不要抬起那眉头窃笑！你只有在知道些什么的时候才做那表情的！！Shit. 她知道了。我好想骂俄语脏话可是Natalie不知道俄语而且当下完全不是骂脏话的时机。**

“...那我就让Natalie下午和你一起讨论其它事项了” Pepper说道，并准备起身离开会议室了。

**等等，什么？我和Maria独自相处一整个下午？那真是太棒- 糟了，非常糟！**“你看起来适应得很好，Agent Romanoff” Maria压低声音说道。Natasha正在努力阻止自己脑袋继续胡思乱想。**深呼吸。**

“有时换换节奏来个最危险也只是被纸割伤的任务也不错。事实上，即使是割伤都几乎不可能，看在这几乎没有纸张存在的公司份上” Natasha回答道。

**搞定！！没有僵硬也没有口吃！现在我只需要继续保持这状态多......3小时......fuck。我看到你那偷笑了Pepper！我会记住的！**


	3. Pepper knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你是为了让我对你放下警戒心和Tony相处所以才假装迷恋Maria的吗？”

Pepper注意到Natalie不仅没有听到她的问题，而且完全沉浸在整理着待会儿要和Maria讨论需要用到的资料中。

“真的假的？清掉我所有行程就为了和Maria呆**一整个下午**？**Come on****！**等等！待会儿我就坐在她的旁边，不坐对面，这样我就不会盯着她看了，或者盯着但不会被发现......” Natasha在那自言自语道。后面的内容Pepper没办法听清楚因为Natalie的声音就这样渐渐消失了。

她的助理看起来是真的很慌张。

“Natalie，你是真的喜欢Maria吗？” Pepper小心地问道。即使她一开始是在怀疑这红发女人对Tony有意思，但她也没忘记上一次她把Happy打趴在地的画面。

Well，她并没有说些什么，可是现在事实似乎就明显摆在那。

“你是不是在来这工作前就喜欢她了？Phil提起过你们俩之前曾一起工作...” Pepper不太确定眼前这女孩似乎连眨眼的动作都没了。她的耳尖倒是开始和她的发色相对衬了。Miss Rushman就这样在她面前来了一场 慌张-脸红-装淡定 的表演。

“Phil**提前过**.......他当然这么说了” Natalie说道。

“Natalie......” Pepper开口道。

“Phil Coulson是个多事的将死男人而接下来的一周你将只会有烧焦的咖啡和变味的马芬当早餐“ Natalie说完便起身离开去准备和Maria度过一下午了。

Well，这总好过承认她并没有在假装。

—————————————————————

Pepper再次经过会议室时发现Natalie看看起来......似乎焦躁不安。一张纸掉在地上了，Natalie在捡起来时却成功让头撞到了桌子。她似乎完全没有平常Pepper所了解的优雅稳重，反而更像是个刚毕业的实习生。她的工作能力依旧完美，但只要一遇到Maria......再没有什么词比慌乱更适合形容她了。

—————————————————————

Maria有点担心她的特工。虽然这是她所接过的毫无难度的任务之一（撇开那次在Tony家里的钢铁之战），她看起来似乎有些紧绷。Maria一直都很尊重黑寡妇和Natasha Romanoff。对她来说，是黑寡妇在保持她的强壮和技能还有经验和知识；是Natasha在克制着不使用寡妇技能来对付那些让她已经很困难的生活更加艰难的人。冷漠对待，质问猜疑，还有那些在美国间谍小说里拿来应对俄罗斯间谍的态度。她在想是否是Phil对她要求太高了？那个男人有时就是太急切了而毫无道理可言。

一个爆炸声突然传来，让这两人下意识的便离开了座位并作出备战姿势。Natasha自动地贴近Maria，准备挡下任何袭击。在Maria向她点点头表示她没事以后，Natasha便赶到Pepper身旁。

她回来时一脸生气地皱着眉头喃喃，Maria在那咬着唇忍着笑。她所能听到的Natasha在嘟囔的字只有“Tony”和“研究部”。Well，这很好的解释了那场爆炸。

————————————————————

Natasha为Pepper提供了低质量的咖啡和马芬当早餐，**两周**。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：这篇是与justanexercise合作产出

“这些和S.H.I.E.L.D.的会议真是过多了。”

Pepper发出嗡声并继续写着那封要寄给Agent Hill的邮件。

Natalie动了动她的翘脚并瞪着Pepper。“我相信你那宝贵时间如果明天拿来与董事会成员讨论有关Hammer工业的事情会更有意义。”

“Hammer工业的技术和Stark的完全没得比较。”

“它们的确无法比较，但看在政府正在使用他们的技术这件事上，排在Stark之后的全美第二，对于武器工业来说还是很厉害了。”

Pepper按下发送的按钮后转动了她办公椅，给了Natalie一个微笑。“他甚至不是全美第二，但我们就这样让政府以为他们是就行了。一旦巡回展开始，董事会那就不会有任何怨言了。”

Natalie歪了歪头。“为什么你能如此笃定？”

“相信我，我在成为Stark工业的董事前就已经和Justin Hammer打过交道了。” Pepper推開椅子走向門。“Oh，Agent Hill两个小时后会到，来讨论Stark剩下的武器规划。”

Natalie全身僵硬并差点被自己的脚拐到。“两个小时？” 她问道，眼睛瞪得大大的。

“是的，两小时。而你明晚将陪我一同出席Hammer的巡回展。我已经将一笔钱存入你的户口让你准备礼服了。”

“Miss Potts？” Happy开门并挺着胸膛地说道。他递了一杯Starbucks给Pepper，而Natalie则在一旁生气的皱眉头。“车子准备好了。”

“谢谢你，Happy。Oh，还有，Natalie？”

“Yes Miss Potts？” Natalie说道，眼睛死死地盯着那杯咖啡。

“我听说Agent Hill喜欢吃寿司。”

————————————————————

“Natalie？我刚刚在说我想你应该也会出席Stark的巡回展？”

Natasha好不喜欢Maria说出她卧底身份名字的感觉。那听起来就像空洞没有价值的，让她突然觉得那完全不适合她现在的状态。

“是的。不管如何我都会出席的，不过我刚好得到了Pepper的正式邀约，她让我陪她一同出席。”

她们现在正在一家寿司店，Maria帮Natasha选了一件黑色礼裙好出席之后的活动，并在等待Phil传来更多关于Justin Hammer的资料时也顺便为自己选了一条。

“你知道你可以在这种任务中顺便好好娱乐一下的。这巡回展可是个大活动，什么事情都能够发生呢” Maria笑着说道。

太棒了。现在她是该怎么回复Maria呢？

—————————————————————

巡回展发生的那一连串事？完全不是她想象Maria所指的那样......


	5. Still?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你还没和Maria在一起？”
> 
> “我不觉得那关你的事，Pepper”
> 
> “当我在你还是Ms Rushman时候就在凑合你们俩时那就已经关我的事了！”
> 
> “Pepper，我那时只是在假装。”
> 
> “Oh，真的吗？”
> 
> “是的。”
> 
> “Hey Maria？你现在能来我办公室一趟吗？我有些事情想和你讨论。”
> 
> “当然，5分钟内到，Pepper。”
> 
> “Pepper，你在干什么？”
> 
> “没干什么。”
> 
> “Pepper！”

Natasha并不需要一个妈妈形象的人来干涉她的感情事！她从来就没有一个但不是也一直都好好的吗。“难道我们应该在S.H.I.E.L.D.倒塌期间，或是在我正在尝试逃脱各个机构和政府的追捕时在一起吗？” Natasha嘘声道。Pepper甚至连退缩都没有，即使那望向她的眼神足够让所有人落荒而逃了。

“她已经在这里上班有两个月了，而你也已经是我们的私人顾问之一了。你们俩至少也能一同共餐吧” Pepper一边完成她的邮件边说道。Natasha就这样一副不可思议的神情死死瞪着Pepper。

“你是在我背后偷偷拿这件事当赌注了还是什么了吗？”

“行行好，Natasha，别把我误认为Tony了。不，我并没有拿这件事当赌注。但，让我这么说吧，我只是在关注人们的喜好。” Pepper在门被敲响前说道。当Maria进来时Natasha还在纠结Pepper刚刚那段话到底是什么意思。

“Natasha！我不知道你已经回来了！” Maria惊喜地笑着说道。

“我也不知道...我是指，我觉得我现在还处在菲律宾的时差中” Natasha说道，试着从长时间以后终于又见到Maria的状态中恢复过来。

“Hey，待会儿要一起吃午餐吗？” Maria问道。

Pepper看着这两位的互动觉得她们真的太可爱了，但如果Natasha没在5秒内回答Maria，她就要用她的钢笔戳Natasha的手了。**五，四，三 -**

“当然，只需要先让我趁你们俩讨论事情时去洗个澡” Natasha说道。她离开办公室时又瞪了Pepper一眼。 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你喜欢她”
> 
> “你在说什么，Pepper？”
> 
> “你喜欢Maria Hill！God，我以为你们俩只是为了你的卧底身份而伪装，但你是真的喜欢她！”
> 
> “你还好吗？”
> 
> “别不承认了，Natasha”
> 
> “Pepper，我觉得你可能需要些休息了”
> 
> “我一个小时前才起的床”
> 
> “那就是Stark在你咖啡加了什么东西，你开始产生幻觉了”
> 
> “我才没有，你迷恋上Maria了”
> 
> “我才没有迷恋上Maria”
> 
> “说起她名字时你甚至不能控制你的笑容了！”

”干嘛！我笑了！我有对...对事物微笑的权利！！”Natasha结巴道。Pepper挑着眉头盯着她。

“而且，我是前俄罗斯杀手。我们才不会迷恋” Natasha固执的说道。

“随便你怎么说，但我们大家都把它称作迷恋” Pepper交叉着手反驳道。

“我们**谁**？” Natasha突然从原本的坐姿直立坐正。这并不是她第一次接受有关迷恋Maria Hill的指控了，先是Melinda再是Bobbi，现在又轮到Pepper！

“而且我还记得你‘不小心’把Swanson从四楼打出去了，就因为你听说他在邀Maria约会不成功后就马上转身约了一位Stark工业的实习生” Pepper说道，笑着回想Natasha当时的画面。

“是他自己不小心的！就只是那样！他是个混蛋这件事情和我一点关系都没有” Natasha反驳道。回想当时的情况，她会让他活着的唯一理由只是因为她知道Phil绝对不会相信那是场意外。

但她也没办法否认所有事情。她的确被Maria深深吸引着。她也想过告诉Maria，但就目前为止，她都没办法在Maria面前表现正常。她已经在她面前用头敲过了桌子，撞过了门，撒过了咖啡，还在最没有纸张的办公室里成功被纸割过伤，那割伤的数量都快让她需要进行输血了。Natasha就只差那么一点点就要去找Bruce让他帮忙照照她的脑袋是不是有什么不正常了，但那些意外都只会在和Maria共处一室时才会发生。

也许，她的确是有稍微放肆了一下，但那只不过是为了帮助Maria！威胁一位参议员好让他懂得知难而退别再骚扰Maria对大家都有好处。特别是，看在他完全不知道他的眼睛应该放在哪儿的份上。所以真的，她让Skye把Maria手机里的讯息给删了完全是帮Maria一个大忙了，对吧？如果Maria发现这件事的话Skye有办法克服她的恐惧的。我意思是，她必须克服的，对吧？毕竟她想要成为一个S.H.I.E.L.D. agent。当一名特工的其中一个条件便是了解到，无论你是以什么方式来完成你的任务，总是会有人不满就对了。

虽然，现在看来，那个会不满的人是Natasha，毕竟Pepper现在看上去完全就像是又打了什么鬼主意了。


End file.
